Dennis Lapman
Dennis Lapman is a character in Final Destination 5 and a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge. He is the less-than-liked manager of the sales division of Presage Paper's local office. Dennis is the fourth survivor to die. Final Destination 5 Dennis is first seen needing his employees ready to go on the corporate retreat. When the bus the coworkers are on is on the North Bay Bridge, Sam, one of the employees, has a premonition of the bridge falling apart and manages to get some of his coworkers as well as Dennis off the bridge. Dennis later made a speech at the memorial of those who did not survive the incident. On the other hand, Lapman, who doesn't seem to care much about his employees, kept in contact with Agent Jim Block to monitor violent or suspicious behavior from his employees after the bridge collapse. As Peter told Dennis about the deaths of Isaac and Olivia, Dennis couldn't believe it as he thought Isaac was already dead and showed no concern or sorrow for Olivia's demise. At one point though, Dennis shows a bit of a struggle in losing some of his employees. When he is on the phone with an executive he replies that one person would send the executive the papers. But, the executive reminds Dennis of that person's death. The executive asks Dennis if he wants someone to fly in to help out around the office, Dennis declines. After the call Dennis lays his head down on his desk in frustration. 'Death' When Nathan Sears called Roy away from his station to discuss a hateful note left on his time card, Roy set down a large wrench near a machine with a rapidly spinning belt. After Roy's accidental death, Dennis came into the factory to investigate as a senior manager left after the facilities manager had died on the bridge and encounters Nathan, Sam, Peter, and Molly. As Sam tries to figure out who is next to die, the vibrations from the machine eventually knocked the wrench into the rapidly spinning belt, projecting it at Dennis's face in a flash. The wrench was shot horizontally, penetrating his skull. As the person scheduled to die next had been Nathan, then Dennis died next indicates that Nathan stole Roy's life. Signs/Clues *Dennis says that it's usually the factory workers who get laid off. He died in the factory. *Also, he tries to solve/fix several issues by contacting Agent Block. He dies by the wrench that is meant to fix things. * Peter says that Dennis could be the next person to die, this was after Nathan was skipped so it was Dennis's turn. * The wrench flew very close to Nathan's head; any closer and it would have been Nathan killed by it. The fact that it killed Dennis instead lends credence to the theory pertaining to the nature of being skipped from Death's list. * Dennis's death is rather similar to the demise of Billy Hitchcock. However, Billy is killed when he is decapitated from the jaw up from a piece of shrapnel while Dennis dies when the wrench is shot right in the eyes. Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Lapman, Dennis Category:Sudden Death Category:Presage Paper's Employees